Like A Blue Flame
by meandmyinsanity
Summary: Sie wusste nicht, wann genau es begonnen hatte. Sie war in der Mitte der steilen Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, noch bevor sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt eingestiegen war und nun konnte sie sich an kaum einen Augenblick mehr erinnern, an dem ihr Körper nicht voller Adrenalin gewesen wäre, an keinen Moment, in dem es ihn nicht gegeben hätte... Eine leicht verdrehte P&P-Story...


**A/N: Hallo meine Lieben!**

**Dies ist eine (etwas seltsame) Pride&PrejudiceStory, die mir seit ein paar Tagen im Kopf herumschwirrt und die ich aufschreiben musste, weil sie mich sonst in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Ich bin mir noch nicht wirklich sicher, was das eigentlich ist, es war irgendwie da und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll... mein Kopf stellt manchmal seltsame Dinge an... So enjoy! und für alle, die Bones grow from the middle to both ends gelesen haben, keine Angst, ich schreibe immer noch daran, das vierte Kapitel ist zur Hälfte fertig, aber ich bin momentan ein bisschen im Stress und weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zum Schreiben komme :) **

**Ach ja, diese Geschichte ist inspiriert von dem Song "Ambulance" von My Chemical Romance, fragt mich nicht wieso, das Lied ist trotzdem genial:)**

Like A Blue Flame

Sie wusste nicht, wann genau es begonnen hatte. Sie war in der Mitte der steilen Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, noch bevor sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt eingestiegen war und nun konnte sie sich an kaum einen Augenblick mehr erinnern, an dem ihr Körper nicht von all diesem Adrenalin durchflutet gewesen wäre.

Dabei war Darcy immer gut darin gewesen ihr Herz unter Kontrolle zu behalten, sich zu öffnen bedeutete sich verletzbar zu machen und verletzbar zu sein führte früher oder später dazu verwundet zu werden.

Es war einfach. Das Leben verlief nach Kausalketten, Ursache-Wirkung, Gesetz und Fall.

_Danach – _der Punkt in ihrer Geschichte, der ihr Leben rasiermesserscharf in zwei Hälften teilte – hatte sie versucht, alles so gut wie möglich zu kontrollieren.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde, allen voran Charlie; dazu eine ganze Reihe von Leuten, die an ihrem Namen klebten, wie die Fliegen am Honig; sie hatte ihren Bruder, für den sie versuchte Mama, Papa und Familienersatz zugleich zu sein und sie hatte ihre Tante Cathy und ihre Cousinen Anne und Cora, obwohl sie die alte Dame bloß tolerierte, weil sie Familie war und sie und George nicht mehr viel davon hatten.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, als sie sich von Charlie hatte bequatschen lassen.

„Komm, Darcy", hatte er sie während sie während ihres wöchentlichen Transatlantiktelefonates aufgefordert und seine Stimme hatte so warm und fröhlich geklungen, dass sie sich fast, fast in dem großen Lederstuhl zusammengerollt und mitten am Tag in ihrem viel zu großen Büro geweint hätte.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine Pause brauchst, Süße", hatte er gemeint, als spürte er, wie nahe sie am Rand stand nach dem Fiasko mit Willa. „Und ich will dir unbedingt meinen Engel vorstellen, Darcy, sie ist der beste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist und ich bin sicher, du wirst sie mögen."  
Ach ja, Charlies Engel, Jane Bennet, die zu dem Zeitpunkt seit zwei Wochen mit ihm zusammen in seiner Villa in Meryton, Kalifornien, wohnte.

Sie hatte gemerkt, wie etwas in ihr wach wurde und es brauchte nur noch ein paar Versprechen von Charlie, was warme Temperaturen und ein Haus am Strand betraf und sie hatte ihre Sekretärin angewiesen ihr ein Ticket zu buchen.

Dann hatte sie mit George telefoniert, der ihr begeistert von seinem neuen Bildhauerworkshop in Rom erzählte und sie hatte den letzten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen hinuntergeschluckt.

Der Flug nach Kalifornien war nahezu an ihr vorbeigeglitten und ehe sie es sich versah, war sie in Charlies Armen; Charlie, ihr Kindheitsfreund, ihr Piratenkumpel, der mit ihr durch die Wälder von Pemberley gelaufen war und Räuber und Gendarm gespielt hatte, der mit ihr zum Abschlussball gegangen war und sie unter den Lebenden gehalten hatte, als alles auseinander gebrochen war.

Charlie, der genauso roch, wie früher und lachte, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und den Kopf in seinem Nacken versteckte.

Sie hatte die große, rotblonde Frau mit dem Engelslächeln erst gar nicht bemerkt, bis Charlie sie zu ihr gedreht und sie als „seine Jane" vorgestellt hatte.

Die Frau hatte gelächelt, ein warmes, offenes Lächeln, das sie an Charlies erinnerte und ohne eine Spur von Eifersucht, wie Darcy sie so oft in den Gesichtern der anderen Frauen gesehen hatte, mit denen Charlie sich sonst traf und sie hatte beschlossen Jane Bennet zu mögen.

* * *

Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, das er sie sah.

Es war auf der Party gewesen, die Charlie, der Freund seiner Schwester, für Darcy Fitzwilliam gegen hatte, seine beste Freundin aus England, wie Jane ihm am Telefon erzählte und er war zu spät gewesen.

Das Shooting am Strand hatte länger gedauert als erwartet (insbesondere da das Model jedes Mal kreischend in die Luft gesprungen war, wenn eine Welle ihre Füße benetzt hatte) und so war die Sonne beinahe schon untergegangen, als er schließlich Netherfield erreichte, die Villa, in der Jane seit kurzem (und zu der unübersehbaren Freude ihrer Mutter) mit ihrem Freund lebte.

Die Party war in vollem Gange gewesen, Leute mit Sektgläsern und anderem, hochprozentigem Zeug hatten sich in dem überdimensionierten Wohnzimmer und auf der Terrasse getummelt und er war auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester gewesen, als er sie erblickte.

Sie war nicht besonders groß, durchschnittlich vielleicht, knappe 1,70 oder so, schätzte er, die HighHeels, die sie trug, taten ihr übriges; sie hatte schulterlange hellblonde Haare und tintenschwarze Augen, die sie nach draußen auf den Ozean gerichtet hatte.

Aber das wirkliche Erstaunliche an ihr war die fast durchscheinende Blässe ihrer Haut und als Jane sie ihm später als die berühmte Darcy Fitzwilliam vorstellte, meinte er beinahe das feine, dünne Adergeflecht darunter zu erkennen.

Sie lächelte knapp, als er sich vorstellte und sagte nichts weiter, während Jane und Charlie die Konversation am Laufen hielten, ihre Augen wanderten wieder zum Ozean und blieben dort für den Rest des Gespräches.

Das ärgerte ihn, obwohl er nicht wusste, wieso und entschuldigte sich bald, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen und von Luke Charlotte in die tausend und eine Unwichtigkeit eingeführt zu werden, die dieser über Darcy Fitzwilliam in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er keine zehn Minuten später wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dann auf die Terrasse gekehrt war, wo er sich auf einen der bereitstehenden Stühle setzte und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

„Komm, Darcy", hörte er dann Charlies Stimme hinter sich. „Warum tanzt du nicht einfach mit jemandem? Ich hasse es, wenn du irgendwo in der Ecke herumstehst und deprimiert vor dich hinstarrst."

Er hörte sie seufzen, bevor sie mit einer leisen, wenn auch klaren Stimme antwortete. „Ich bin nicht deprimiert, Charlie, aber du weißt, ich kenne hier niemanden und ich tanze nicht mit Fremden."

„Warum tanzt du nicht einfach mit Janes Bruder? Er ist nett und Jane hat euch beide doch schon vorgestellt."

„Der Fotograf?" Er hörte, wie sie schnaubte und ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Netter Versuch, Charlie, aber ich tanze nicht mit arbeitslosen Paparazzi."

Er wusste, er hätte wütend sein sollen und irgendwo tief in ihm drin ärgerte es ihn auch, dass sie ihn so einschätzte, aber er zeigte nie gerne Verletzlichkeit und so stand er auf, sein Glas in der Hand, bevor er sich umdrehte und Darcy ein Grinsen zuwarf, das auch als Zähnefletschen hätte durchgehen können.

* * *

Elijah Bennet. Eli. Janes Bruder, der Fotograf mit dem Haus am Strand, der entweder DocMartens trug oder barfuß lief. Elijah Bennet, der keinen Alkohol trank, ab und zu rauchte, der nach Strand und Salz roch und dessen wölfisches Grinsen sie so dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Sie hatte nicht viel gesagt, als Jane ihr ihren Bruder vorstellte. Er trug Jeans und ein dunkles T-Shirt und sie spürte das Kribbeln in ihren Händen und vergaß für einen Moment, wie man ihre Stimme benutzte.

Er blieb nicht lange da und dafür war sie dankbar, sie hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren und das Kribbeln war ein bekanntes Anzeichen dafür.

Sie blieb am offenen Terrassenfenster stehen, bis Charlie sie wiederfand und ihr erzählte, sie solle tanzen und ach, warum nicht gleich mit Elijah Bennet?

Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie noch ein zweites Mal darüber nachdenken konnte und sie wusste nicht, dass er sie gehört hatte, bis er aufstand und mit einem Grinsen, das ihren Magen Achterbahn fahren ließ, an ihr vorbeiging.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er ihr diesen einen Satz nie verzeihen würde.

* * *

Er sah Janes Nummer auf seinem Telefon aufleuchten, doch es war Charlie, der ihm keuchend erzählte, dass seine Schwester auf einem ihrer Strandspaziergänge in Ohnmacht gefallen war und er war schon auf dem Weg noch bevor Charlie ihm sagen konnte, wo Jane im Moment war.

Er rannte die drei Meilen von seinem Haus zu der großen Villa am Strand und als er ankam, war er überrascht nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei Blondinen im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden.

Der Pamela Anderson-Verschnitt stellte sich dann mit einem Naserümpfen und angewidertem Blick auf seine Klamotten als „Charlies Schwester Caroline" vor und bezeichnete sich als eine der „engsten Freundinnen von unserer lieben Darcy".

Er blieb lange genug unten, um zu erfragen, wo denn Jane und Charlie waren, bevor er schon auf der Treppe nach oben verschwand und er hörte bloß noch Carolines entsetztes „Hast du das gesehen?!", als einziges Nachbeben von unten.

Seine Schwester sah blass und verletzlich aus, wie sie dort so im Bett lag. Charlie hielt ihre Hand, während der Doktor ihre Vitalfunktionen überprüfte und ein paar Tests machte – drei Stunden später erfuhren sie, dass Jane schwanger war.

Elijah blieb oben, während Charlie die Nachricht verbreitete, er konnte Carolines Aufschrei auch so hören. Jane wurde allmählich wach, zögernd und verwirrt und Elijah hielt ihre Hand, während Charlie ihr den Befund des Doktors erklärte, eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Aufregung auf dem Gesicht. Jane sagte nicht viel, doch Elijah sah die Freude und Angst auf dem Gesicht seiner Zwillingsschwester und willigte ein ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben, bis es Jane wieder besser ging.

* * *

Die Nachricht von Janes Schwangerschaft verlief wie eine Art Erdbeben durch das Haus.

Am Morgen danach wachte Darcy früh auf und in einem Versuch Carolines Tiraden zu entkommen zog sie sich schnell an und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Strand.

Als sie in den Koffer gegriffen hatte; hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern sich einfach das Erstbeste genommen, das ihr in die Hände gefallen war.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie die weißen Shorts auch eingepackt hatte.

Der Stoff schnitt ihr ein wenig zu eng in die Hüfte und etwas pikste gegen ihren Oberschenkel, sie hielt inne und zog überrascht ein silbernes Medaillon aus ihrer Hosentasche.

_Das Medaillon..._

Darcy hatte gedacht, sie hätte es verloren, hätte es irgendwo zwischen dem letzten Italienurlaub und dem hastigen Rückflug nach London zurückgelassen – und bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie froh gewesen war es los zu sein.

Aber da war es wieder, ihre Finger schlossen sich um das Metall, um die zarte Rosenranke, die jemand vor langer Zeit dort eingraviert hatte, die Worte, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten.

_In memoriam... In Erinnerung an… dum spiro spero... solange ich lebe, hoffe ich..._

Was für eine armselige Entschuldigung sein Leben zu leben...

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sich ihr Griff um das Schmuckstück gelöst hatte, bis mit einem Rasseln die Kettenglieder über ihre Finger glitten und es mit einem leisen Scheppern zu Boden fiel.

Erschrocken hatte sie sich danach gebückt, die Panik, die sie verspürte, eine Mischung aus Schuldgefühlen und paranoider Angst, als sich von hinten eine Hand über ihren Mund legte und sie zwang innezuhalten.

„Schsch...", machte eine Männerstimme neben ihrem Ohr und sie fühlte das übersprudelnde Adrenalin in ihren Adern sich überschlagen, während ihr Herz in einer Rate pumpte, die an das eines erschrockenen Kaninchens erinnerte.

„Bleib still", wisperte die Stimme, während sich ein anderer, muskulöser Arm, um ihre Taille schlang, eine altmodische Kamera in der Hand. „Nicht bewegen." Er drehte vorsichtig an dem Rädchen an der einen Seite.

Sie nickte hastig, das Klicken im Ohr, während sie dastand, in dieser Semi-Umarmung Elijah Bennets. Sie konnte ihn riechen, den Geruch nach Aftershave und Salz und Meer und sie war sich jeden einzelnen Zentimeters Haut bewusst, der seine berührte.

Sie hörte das Schnappen der Kamera, blinzelte, sah, dass er die Möwe fotografierte, die mit ihrem Schnabel nach dem Amulett pickte und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

Er ließ sie los, trat zurück, sie sah sein Grinsen und hörte sein leises Summen, während er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus machte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort auf der Terrasse stand, verwirrt und mit einem Herzen, das lauter schlug, als der Ozean.

* * *

Jane ging es am nächsten Morgen besser, Eli machte auf dem Weg nach draußen kurz bei ihr Halt und sah, dass seine Schwester tief und friedlich schlief. Auf der Treppe traf er Charlie an, der mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein Tablett mit Omelett und Orangensaft nach oben trug und gab ihm das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, Darcy um diese Zeit draußen anzutreffen, doch da stand sie, gerade, als er dabei war diese eine freche Möwe mit der Kamera zu verfolgen, die ihm sein Frühstück aus der Hand stibitzt hatte.

Sie trug ziemlich knappe Shorts und ein Navy-Shirt und er konnte nicht fassen, wie hell ihre Haut war, sie sah im Sonnenlicht nahezu weiß aus.

Dann war das Medaillon aus ihrer Hand gefallen und die Möwe, die er insgeheim Lucy nannte, stürzte sich gleich darauf, Darcy machte Anstalten sich danach zu bücken, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie dieses Bild zerstörte.

Eli konnte fühlen, wie sie erstarrte, als er seine Arme um sie legte. Er grinste und stellte die Kamera langsam und vorsichtig ein, richtete den Fokus auf die Gravur des Medaillons.

Er hörte sie atmen und genoss es beinahe die kühle, kultivierte Darcy so nervös zu erleben.

„Fertig", sagte er dann und ließ sie leicht schwankend und mit hastig gehendem Atem zurück.

* * *

Er blieb nicht mehr lange in Netherfield.

Nach dem anfänglichen Schock und der Unsicherheit freundeten sich Charlie und Jane schnell mit der neuen Situation an und es dauerte bloß bis zum Nachmittag bis sie schon anfingen mögliche Babynamen zu diskutieren.

Eli blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen und verbrachte die restlichen Stunden damit entweder vor Caroline zu fliehen, Jane zu beraten, was mögliche Innendesigns des Babyzimmers betraf, oder Darcy zu ärgern.

Letzteres schien ein erstaunlich amüsanter Zeitvertreib zu sein, so kühl und arrogant, wie Darcy oftmals herüberkam, sie hatte eine Meinung zu so gut wie allem (angefangen von Biolebensmitteln – mehr und mehr ein reiner Werbegag, bis hin zu der Frage, ob Stolz eine notwendige Charaktereigenschaft war – ihr zufolge ja, „da Stolz im Gegensatz zu Eitelkeit keine Schwäche ist.") Er verdrehte die Augen bei diesen Aussagen, aber sie bot die einzige Möglichkeit in diesem Haushalt eine intelligente Unterhaltung zu führen, solange Jane und Charlie im Babyhimmel waren.

Er nannte sie Eisprinzessin in seinem Kopf, Glasprinzessin, das Mädchen, das zerbricht, wenn es auf den falschen Laken schläft.

Er genoss es sie zu ärgern, zu sehen, wie die ärgerliche Röte in ihren Wangen aufstieg, wenn er sie so rief.

* * *

Er nannte sie Prinzessin und sie, in ihrer ungeheuren Dummheit, dachte, er würde mit ihr flirten.

* * *

Eli sah sie am Morgen danach, als er wieder zu Hause war.

Er hatte das Mädchen, das am Strand lang lief, erst bemerkt, als sie im Fokus seiner Kamera auftauchte. Es klickte und die langbeinige Brünette mit den schräg stehenden Augen war auf Film gebannt.

Sie drehte sich um, als sie das Klicken hörte, durch den Sucher sah er, wie sie die Stirn runzelte, die Hand hob und auf ihn zu kam, lange, graziöse Bewegungen, wie eine Löwin auf der Jagd.

Er begann sich zu entschuldigen, doch sie lächelt bloß, ein strahlendes, sonniges Lachen und streckte eine Hand aus.

„Ich bin Willa", sagte sie, ohne große Ankündigung.

„Elijah", erwiderte er und schlug ein. Ihr Lächeln schien aufzuleuchten, sie entblößt ein paar Reihen perlweißer Zähne, bevor es verschwand, wie ausgeknipst.

Eli drehte sich um und sah die blass leuchtende Gestalt Darcys hinter den Dünen verschwinden.

* * *

Es war auf der Party, die Jane und Charlie gaben, ein paar Wochen nach dem Vorfall, als Jane sicher im dritten Monat war.

Er war auf der Flucht vor seiner Mutter, die ihm Coleen Richards als Tanzpartnerin aufschwatzen wollte und auf der Suche nach seinen jüngeren Schwestern, die eigentlich noch nichts trinken durften, es aber trotzdem taten.

Es war mehr ein Unfall, als Absicht, als er auf Darcy traf und er war schon dabei eine Entschuldigung zu finden, sie dort in ihrem trägerlosen, meerblauen Kleid stehen zu lassen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Coleen's feuerroten Schopf erblickte und hastig Darcy um einen Tanz bat.

* * *

Sie war überrascht, dass er sie zum Tanzen fragte. Nachdem sie ihn und Willa am Strand gesehen hatte, war sie emotional so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass sie nahezu zwei Stunden zurück zum Haus gebraucht hatte und dann hatte sie versucht sich einzureden, dass es bloß wegen Willa war... dass sie nicht auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen war.

Aber dann legte er eine Hand um ihre Taille und sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik.

Darcy versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sein Einfluss auf sie nicht so groß war, dass alles zuvor ein Produkt von Hitze und Dehydrierung gewesen war, doch dann sah sie das leise ironische Lächeln um seine Lippen und verspürte plötzlich den übermenschlichen Drang die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen sich zu schließen

Und manchmal fragte sie sich, was passiert wäre, wenn sie es bloß getan hätte.

* * *

Es war seltsam sie zu berühren. So blass und zierlich, wie sie war, hatte er gedacht, dass er durch sie hindurch greifen würde, sollte er auch nur den Versuch unternehmen, sie anzufassen.

Doch sie war kein Bild aus Rauch, kein Phantom von Augen und Ohren und als er die Hände um ihre Taille legte, war er überrascht, wie heiß ihre Haut war.

Sie war doch nur ein Mensch, egal wie übernatürlich sie versuchte zu erscheinen und ein schmales Lächeln kroch auf seine Lippen, als er darüber nachdachte.

Sie sah das Lächeln und versuchte ihr eigenes zu verdrängen.

„Wir sollten uns unterhalten", schlug er vor, den Blick auf sie gerichtet und sie fragte sich, was er zu finden versuchte.

„Und worüber?" Darcy war froh ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Nun, du kannst mir erzählen, wie warm es doch heute draußen ist, dann würde ich erklären, wie normal das für Kalifornien ist. Daraufhin erzählst du etwas vom englischen Klima und wir einigen uns schließlich darauf, dass beide ihre Vor- und Nachteile haben. So ein Zeug eben."  
„Scheint, als hättest du unsere gesamte Konversation schon durchgeplant", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Wenn es hilft, um dich zumindest teilweise zum Reden zu bringen, hat es schon seinen Zweck erfüllt, findest du nicht?", fragte er und sie verpasste die Ironie in seinen Worten, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, das Kribbeln in ihrer Wirbelsäule unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie tanzten noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. „Bist du morgens oft am Strand?" Sie wusste, dass das eine dumme Frage war, in dem Moment in dem sie das spöttische Grinsen auf seinen Lippen entdeckte.

„Ich wohne dort", erwiderte er und sie wollte ihre Frage schon weiter ausführen, als er fortfuhr. „Es ist immer sehr interessant", seine blauen Augen blitzten auf, „man trifft dort eine Menge aufschlussreicher Leute."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und sie fühlte den Ärger und die Scham, altbekannte Freunde, bei seiner Anspielung in sich aufsteigen. „Aufschlussreich, natürlich", sagte sie dann tonlos und ihre Arme und die Punkte, an denen er sie berührte, wurden taub.

Sie schwieg, versuchte abzuwägen, was er wusste und wie viel sie ihm erzählen konnte, ohne George zu verletzten.

„Das ist es?", hörte sie ihn dann fragen. „Du schweigst und wir reden nicht darüber?" Sein Ausdruck war spielerisch, seine Augen funkelten und sie hätte gerne wie ihre Oma den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm gesagt, was für ein dummer Junge er doch war, Willa Graham zu vertrauen.

Sie blieb stehen, nahm seine blauen Augen in ihre auf, als würden die Antworten für all das dort drin stehen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Elijah", sagte sie dann, ihre Stimme mühsam kontrolliert und ließ seine Arme los. „Willa ist erstaunlich gut darin neue Freunde zu machen, die Frage ist dann eher, ob sie auch in der Lage ist, sie zu halten."

Er sah sie ebenso hart an. „Nun deine Freundschaft scheint sie wohl verloren zu haben."

Sie zuckte nicht zurück, obwohl die Worte die alten kleinen Pfeilspitzen wieder aufweckten, die sie stachen und quälten, wenn sie nachts nicht schlafen konnte.

„Fragt sich bloß, warum", erwiderte sie dann und ließ ihn dort auf der Tanzfläche stehen, während die Musik ihre Schleifen drehte und davon erzählte, wie einfach es doch war, sich in der Liebe zu verlieren.

* * *

Er ging kurz nach ihr, blieb gerade noch lange genug, um die Ankündigung von Janes und Charles Verlobung mitzubekommen und war nach ein paar Glückwünschen schnell verschwunden, als Mama Bennet sich erhob und lautstark ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck verlieh.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück, am Strand entlang, die Hosenbeine seines Anzuges hochgekrempelt und als er am Haus ankam, wartete schon jemand auf ihn.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem die Musik verklungen war, nachdem der Großteil der Gäste gegangen war, nachdem sie Georges Stimme auf ihrer Mailbox gehört hatte und soweit wieder ruhig geworden war, hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach Eli gemacht.

Sie konnte ihn nirgends finden, barfuß lief sie die verschiedenen Stockwerke Netherfields entlang, über die Tanzfläche, auf der vereinzelt Paare standen, die betrunken aneinander festhielten und zu Takten tanzten, die nur noch in ihrem Kopf nachhallten, nach draußen über die Terrasse und hinunter zum Strand.

Sie lief den nassen Sand entlang, der Mond erhellte genug um die scharfe Kulisse der Dünen und Berge zu erkennen und sie spürte das Wasser unter ihren Füßen, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Elis Strandhaus machte.

Doch als sie ankam, war er nicht alleine.

Sie kannte die dunklen Haare, das Lachen im Halbdunkel und sie sah, wie er sich hinunterbeugte und sie küsste.

Sie hatte gedacht, sie wüsste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Herz zerbricht, dachte sie würde das Splittern und Scheppern kennen, wie Glas, das auf dem Boden zerschlägt.

Und sie stand dort im Dunklen, barfuß und ohne Jacke und sah zu, wie er Willa Graham küsste.

* * *

Sechs Stunden später saß sie im Flugzeug auf dem Weg zurück nach London, Caroline im Schlepptau.

* * *

Er erfuhr von Darcys und Carolines Abreise erst ein paar Tage später, als die Gerüchte anfingen.

Es begann mit ein paar englischen Zeitschriften, die Artikel über die Goldgräberin druckten, die sich anscheinend den Multimillionär Charles Bingley geangelt hatte.

Zuerst taten sowohl Jane, als auch Charlie beides mit einem Schulterzucken ab, doch die Nachricht schwappte von England schnell hinüber und bald waren auch die amerikanischen Zeitungen voll davon. Paparazzi begannen Netherfield zu belagern und obwohl Jane immer noch versicherte, dass alles gut war, glaubte Eli seiner zunehmend blasser werdenden Schwester kein Wort.

Charlie versicherte ihm, dass Darcy damit nichts zu tun hatte, dass sie im Gegenteil vollauf damit beschäftigt war, die Presse so gut es eben ging im Zaum zu halten, doch Eli wollte nichts davon hören, er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand seine Schwester verletzte und er fand Darcy Fitzwilliam vollkommen in der Lage dazu, insbesondere nachdem, was Willa ihm erzählt hatte.

„Wir waren einmal beste Freundinnen", hatte sie ihm erzählt, am Abend ihres ersten Treffens und im Schein der untergehenden Sonne. „Dann sind ihre Eltern gestorben und Darcy ist von einem Tag auf den Anderen, wie soll man sagen... kalt geworden. Plötzlich war sie den ganzen Tag im Büro und musste irgendwelche hyperwichtigen Sachen erledigen. Wir verloren uns aus den Augen, aber da war ja immer noch George." Er hatte sie fragend angesehen und sie hatte ein wenig wehmütig gelächelt. „George ist Darcys kleiner Bruder, er war damals erst zwölf und während seine Schwester damit beschäftigt war, das Firmenimperium ihrer Eltern zu übernehmen, war er alleine zu Hause...

Ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert", hatte sie dann erzählt und er meinte so etwas wie Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Ich hab ihn zur Schule gebracht, mit ihm Hausaufgaben gemacht, Gott, wir sind sogar zusammen nach Disney World gefahren. Als Darcy das herausfand war sie unglaublich wütend..."  
„Wieso das denn?", hatte er wissen wollen, während er versuchte sich Darcy wütend vorzustellen.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand wie ich", und sie hatte mit einer Grimasse auf sich gezeigt, „so viel Einfluss auf einen Fitzwilliam hat." Willa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mich herausgeworfen."

„Aber sie war doch deine Freundin...", hatte er sie verwirrt gefragt.

Willa schnaubte dazu bloß.

„Es gibt eines, das du über Darcy lernen musst, Eli, und das ist, dass sie dich fallen lassen wird, wie eine heiße Kartoffel, wenn du ihr ungelegen kommst." Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Aber das ist noch nicht mal das Ende der Geschichte. Letztes Jahr, kurz nachdem George achtzehn geworden war, kam er in ziemlich schlechte Gesellschaft, gelangweilte HighSocietyKids mit zu großen Treuhandfonds und zu viel Freizeit, die Runde... George hatte niemanden, Darcy war immer weg, die Tante ist einziger Albtraum und er fing an mit Drogen und anderem Zeug zu experimentieren, bis er schließlich süchtig wurde und er häufte einen Haufen Schulden an bei Leuten, bei denen man besser keine Schulden haben sollte." Ihre Stimme wurde einen Augenblick still.

„Als Darcy es herausfand war sie unglaublich wütend und sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war sich zu rächen. In ihrer verdrehten Welt war ich für Georges Abhängigkeit verantwortlich und sie nutzte ihre Kontakte, um seine Schulden auf mich zu überschreiben." Er hatte noch immer das schmale Lächeln vor Augen, das sie in diesem Moment auf den Lippen trug und er wollte sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen.

„Überflüssig zu sagen, dass der Besuch, den sie mir abstatteten alles andere als friedlich war." Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über die silberne Narbe an ihrer Schläfe. „Überhaupt nicht friedlich."

Willa war ein paar Tage nach Darcy abgereist und er versuchte sich von ihr nicht verlassen zu fühlen, sie war Animateurin für eine Reisegesellschaft, natürlich war sie viel unterwegs und so fokussierte er all seine Überlegungen auf Darcy und was sie Jane und Willa angetan hatte.

Charlie hatte gesagt, dass das ungemeiner Blödsinn wäre, dass er Willa nicht trauen sollte, sie sei „nicht vertrauenswürdig" oder so ähnlich drückte er sich aus, doch Eli hatte sich entschlossen und er hasste es sich zu irren.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er an dieser Idee bloß so sehr fest gehangen hatte, weil sie eine Erklärung dafür bot, warum seine Gedanken so oft um Darcy kreisten, denn das taten sie... viel zu oft für seinen Geschmack.

* * *

Es dauerte zwei Monate bis sie sich wiedersahen.

Jane war mittlerweile im fünften Monat schwanger und dekorierte eifrig Netherfields Inneneinrichtung um, die Paparazzi hatten beschlossen, dass Miley Cyrus' letzter Auftritt ein deutlich interessanteres Thema war, als der Skandal um einen Multimillionär und Coleen Richards und Luke Charlotte hatten zu Elijahs Erstaunen zusammengefunden.

Er hatte nicht viel gesagt, als sein bester Freund ihm von der Beziehung erzählte und hatte dann eingestimmt Luke und Coleen auf ihren Englandtrip zu begleiten, der ihm laut Coleen „Außerordentliches für seine Karriere" bringen würde – sie wollte ihn ihrer Chefin und „Kunstmäzenin" Lady Catherine vorstellen.

Die fragliche Lady entpuppte sich als laut und unhöflich und mit einem dermaßen schlechten Geschmack ausgestattet, was Kunst betraf, dass Eli während einiger ihrer zahlreichen Dinner mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dasaß, um der alten Dame nicht erklären zu müssen, dass zwei Neonfarben auf einer Leinwand kein Kunstwerk ausmachten.

Und ach ja, sie war Darcy Fitzwilliams Tante.

„Elijah", hatte sie gesagt, ihr Gesicht eine Maske, als er zur Tür hereingekommen war und sie hatte ihn angesehen, als sei er ein Geist. „Was machst du hier?"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. „Etwas über Kunst lernen."

* * *

Er war da.

Nach den acht Wochen in London, die sie vergraben in ihrem Büro verbracht hatte und versucht hatte alles zu tun, nur nicht an ihn zu denken, war er da.

_The world is a fucking small place..._

Er sprach sie nicht erneut auf Willa an, erwähnte sie in den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam im Salon ihrer Tante verbrachten mit keinem einzigen Wort und sie war nur zu bereit es ihm gleichzutun.

Doch je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm und Lady Catherine zugleich verbrachte, desto deutlicher wurden die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Er war Künstler, Fotograf, er lebte in einem Haus am Strand, während sie ein riesiges Appartement in der Nähe des -Parks bewohnte und Kopf eines ganzen Firmenimperiums war und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher nagte diese Tatsache an ihr, fraß sich ihren Weg durch ihren Kopf und in ihre Gedanken.

* * *

Es war die Ausstellung, die er auf Verlangen ihrer Tante in ihrem Ballsaal aufbaute.

Ein riesiger Raum voller Prunk und Putten und zu viel Goldornamenten für Elis Geschmack. Er ließ seine Fotos auf großen 1x2m Leinwänden drucken, riesige Schwarz-Weiß Fotografien menschlicher Silhouetten, die sich in ihrer Größe beeindruckend ausnahmen, selbst wenn diese ursprünglich nur den Zweck hatten er erfüllen sollen, mindestens die Hälfte der Inneneinrichtung zu verdecken

Nach dem die Türen aufgestoßen waren, strömten Menschen hinein, viel zu viele Menschen. Menschen mit Champagnerflöten und zuviel Lippenstift, die lautstark über seine Bilder schwafelten und beinahe eine Hand mit der Komplexität von Lebenswegen verwechselten.

Eli verbrachte seine Zeit entweder damit sich hinter seinen Kunstwerken zu verstecken oder sich aus dem Gespräch mit irgendwelchen hartnäckigen Kunstfanatikern zu winden, die ihn trotz allem aufgespürt hatten.

Er hatte Darcy seit dem Beginn des Abends nicht mehr gesehen und dachte, sie wäre entwischt, sobald es ihr möglich war, doch sie war nicht gegangen, nur versteckt hinter einem der Pfeiler.

Sie stand vor einem der kleineren Bilder, die er in den Nischen des Saales untergebracht hatte, ein Sektglas leicht gegen ihre Unterlippe gepresst. Sie trug schwarz und er sah die Perlenkette zwischen ihren Haaren durchschimmern.

Als er näherkam, drehte sie sich zu ihm, das Flackern eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. Er nickte nur leicht den Kopf und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen leicht gegen die Wand.

„Du magst diese Veranstaltungen nicht", bemerkte sie, ihr Herz ein fanatisches Hämmern gegen Brust und Knochen.

Er schnaubte, ein leises, sarkastisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie kommst du bloß darauf?"

Sie sagte nicht sofort etwas und er verpasste das Aufflackern ihrer Augen bei seinen Worten.

„Wir sind beide nicht gut darin", sagte sie dann. Er hielt inne, richtete sich auf.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte er, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Dann kamen Coleen und Luke und er wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu halten bei ihren lauten Begeisterungsausbrüchen und Lobpreisungen, was Darcy im Allgemeinen, seine Ausstellung und Darcy im Besonderen betraf und Darcy selbst erging es nicht viel anders.

„Was hältst du von diesem Bild?", rettete Luke schließlich die Situation, in dem er seine Freundin unterbrach und die Frage an Darcy richtete.

Sie blickte von Luke zu dem Bild zu Elijah. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie dann und blickte erneut zu der Fotografie eines in Glas gespiegelten Gesichtes mit dem Ozean im Hintergrund.

„Erinnert mich daran zu ertrinken."

Er sagte nichts und sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie mit wild klopfendem Herzen wegging. Er redete sich ein, dass er wütend war, dass sie falsch lag, dass Darcy Fitzwilliam ihn nicht verstehen konnte, denn die Wahrheit war, dass sie das getan hatte.

Ihn verstanden.

Und so sagte er ihr nie, dass das der Titel des Bildes war. _Drowning..._

* * *

Nachdem sie geflohen war, wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte und so verbrachte sie den Rest des Abends damit ziellos durch den Raum zu streifen, ohne etwas zu sehen, bis die Schmerzen in ihren Füßen sie zum Stehenbleiben zwangen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie stillstand und die Welt um sie herum auf einmal rasant anhielt, wurde es ihr klar.

Sie konnte nicht mehr kämpfen, sie würde es nicht mehr tun.

* * *

Es regnete, als sie zu ihm kam.

Sie war zu Fuß den Weg von Mayfair nach Bloomsbury gelaufen und stand schließlich völlig durchnässt auf der Fußmatte des Appartements, das er sich mit Coleen und Luke teilte.

Er war überrascht sie zu sehen und noch viel überraschter sie triefend wie ein junger Welpe mit einem beinahe irritierenden Lächeln vor seiner Tür zu finden.

Er bat sie hinein, die dampfende Kaffeetasse noch in der Hand, es war erst neun Uhr morgens.

Sie sagten beide nicht viel, während er ihr ein Handtuch reichte und immer noch barfuß auf einem der Stühle in der halboffenen Küche Platz nahm und versuchte nicht auf die nasse Kleidung zu starren, die ihr wie eine zweite Haut am Körper klebte.

Dann tauchte sie mit wirr abstehenden, blonden Haarsträhnen wieder unter dem Handtuch hervor, dasselbe irritierende Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihn irgendwo in Unruhe versetzte, noch strahlender als vorhin

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie, anstelle eines einfachen „Wie geht es dir?" und er war zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist eine total wahnsinnige, völlig bescheuerte Idee und ich hab keine Ahnung, was meine Tante dazu sagen wird, mal ganz abgesehen, was all die Leute denken werden. Deine Familie ist total völlig unangemessen und du bist das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was ich eigentlich brauchen sollte und doch schaffe ich es keinen einzigen verdammten Tag ohne dich! Es ist als hättest du dich in jede Zelle meines Körpers geschlichen und langsam die Weltherrschaft übernommen, es ist... Gott, es ist so verdammt verrückt, ich sollte nicht so empfinden für..." Sie begann zu stammeln.

„...jemanden wie mich", beendete er ihren Satz, seine Miene hart und unergründlich.

„Ja." Sie seufzte und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er so stoisch wie möglich und stand auf, „sollte ich dir irgendwelchen Schmerz bereitet haben, glaub mir, das war nicht beabsichtigt und was deine Zellen betrifft... die werden sich wieder erholen."

Er sah sie nicht an, während er seine Kaffeetasse in die Spülmaschine räumte und dachte, sie wäre gegangen, als er auch sie nichts sagen hörte.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?" Er drehte sich um, sie stand noch immer da, wie festgefroren an ihrem Platz, die schwarzen Augen riesig in ihrem Gesicht. „Darf ich dann fragen, warum ich mit so wenig... Höflichkeit abgewiesen werde?" Sie spie das Wort nahezu aus.

Er knallte mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Und darf ich fragen, warum du mich „liebst", obwohl es so wahnsinnig ist?"

„Ach, du hättest es also besser gefunden, wenn ich dir zu Füßen gefallen wäre, wie all die anderen Mädchen? Hätte ich dir den Arsch küssen sollen, damit du mich auch nur ansiehst, wenn du mich abfertigst? Ich war ehrlich zu dir und wenn du nicht so verdammt stur wärst..."

„Stur?", fragte er, die Hände gegen die Tischkanten gepresst. „Ich bin stur? Du weißt genauso gut, wie ich, dass ich andere Gründe habe! Was du Jane und Willa angetan hast, ist grausam, Darcy. Denkst du ehrlich ich fang was mit einer Frau an, die so etwas ihren Freunden antut?"

„Was ich Jane und...Willa angetan habe?", ihre Stimme brach und sich glaubte sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Sieh, du leugnest es noch nicht einmal!"

Ihre Augen verengten sich, konzentrierten sich auf diesen einen verdammten Fleck vor ihr, während der Rest der Welt zu verschwimmen schien.

„Ich habe nur versucht Charlie eine gute Freundin zu sein", brachte sie heraus.

„Das nennst du Freundschaft?!" Er kam näher und sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu ihm hinauf zu sehen. Shit, sie hätte ihre HighHeels anlassen sollen.

„Und was ist mit Willa?" Er kam noch näher, merkte gar nicht, wie er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Sie sah es kommen, konnte sich aber nicht dagegen wehren. Er war so nah.

„Du zeigst ausgesprochen viel Interesse an dieser Frau", zischte sie, ihre Hand Zentimeter vom Kragen seines Hemdes entfernt.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", erwiderte er, die blauen Augen praktisch glühend..

„Oh ja, weil das Schicksal ihr so übel mitgespielt hat", spie sie aus und er war so nahe, dass der schwache Duft ihres Parfüms, dieser Hauch von Etwas, der ihn an irgendeine verdammte, halb vergessene Melodie erinnerte, in seine Nase aufstieg und seine Sinne vernebelte.

„Und das sind die Worte einer Freundin", murmelte er, bevor seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.

Es war nicht sanft, sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Zunge zwischen ihren Zähnen und sie begriff, dass das hier nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was sie fühlte.

Dieser Kuss war eine Attacke, war Hände in Haaren und unter nasser Kleidung, war die Hitze unter ihrem Nabel und zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie schmeckte Kaffee auf seiner Zunge und er den Regen auf ihrer Haut.

Und dann war das Bett in ihrem Rücken, seine Hände unter ihrer Bluse und alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, dass das hier nicht richtig sein konnte.

Sie biss ihn.

Er zuckte zurück, schmeckte das Blut auf seiner Zunge. Heftig atmend sahen sie sich an, wie Ertrinkende, die gerade durch die Oberfläche gebrochen waren.

Sie fühlte seinen Körper immer noch auf ihr und rutschte zur Seite weg.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie und dann war sie weg.

* * *

_Hab keine Angst, Eli, dass dieser Brief etwas von dem enthalten könnte, was ich gestern sagte... ich wollte mich nur zu den Vorwürfen äußern, die du gestern vorgebracht hast. _

Sie war am nächsten Morgen zu ihm gekommen. Blass und in einem dunklen, viel zu großen Sweatshirt, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie es besitzen würde. Sie hatte ihm den Brief in die Hand gedrückt und war mit einem knappen „Lies" wieder verschwunden.

_Willa war meine engste Freundin gewesen, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie war die Extrovertierte von uns beiden, ich diejenige, die sie aus der Klemme wieder herausholte, in die sie uns beide brachte. _

_Ich liebte sie wie eine Schwester, sie war meine Schwester, doch das änderte sich, als meine Eltern starben._

_Es war ein Autounfall, pathetisch ich weiß, aber nichts ist so effektiv wie fahrendes Metallgehäuse auf zu nassen Straßen, um zwei Menschen umzubringen. Außer vielleicht eine Waffe, aber das steht nicht zur Debatte. _

_Meine Eltern waren reich, verdammt reich sogar und als sie starben hinterließen sie ihr gesamtes Erbe mir - ich war seit drei Stunden achtzehn, als es passierte._

_George war damals zwölf und ich zwang ihn zu Hause zu bleiben, damit er nicht mit den Anwälten reden und alle zwei Minuten sinnlose Beileidsbekundungen entgegen nehmen musste._

_Willa passte zu der Zeit auf ihn auf und ich muss gestehen, ich war froh darüber, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich seine Fragen beantworten sollte und sie war so viel besser darin, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen._

_Doch irgendetwas veränderte sich zwischen uns, sie begann immer häufiger von Geld zu reden und was wir damit anfangen könnten, jetzt, da ich es nun ja hätte._

_Ich zog mich von ihr zurück, versuchte ihre Kontakte mir George zu begrenzen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie so zu ihm redete, zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde mir übel, wenn ich die Kontoauszüge und die Zahlen im Testament meiner Eltern sah._

_Wir verloren uns aus den Augen und schließlich sahen wir uns gar nicht mehr. _

_Vor fast einem Jahr dann trat sie wieder in unser Leben._

_Zu dem Zeitpunkt vergrub ich mich größtenteils in meiner Arbeit und nachdem ich sie abblitzen ließ, begann sie sich mit George zu treffen, der immer noch zu ihr aufsah, wie zu einer großen Schwester._

_Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie Probleme hatte. Sie hatte mit Drogen experimentiert, Kokain und ein paar anderen Sachen, deren Namen sich ständig ändern und die mehr verschlangen, als ihr Monatsgehalt als Reiseanimateurin hergab. _

_George wollte ihr helfen, er lieh ihr Geld, so viel, wie er ermögliche konnte, doch es reichte nicht, es reichte nie._

_Willa übertrug ihre Schulden auf ihn, sagte, er wäre ein reicher Bengel, ein Fitzwilliam und dass er dafür aufkommen werde._

_Als er es nicht tat schlugen sie ihn zusammen. _

_Er hatte drei gebrochene Rippen, eine Schädelfraktur, mehrere gebrochene Finger und es stand eine Zeitlang in den Sternen, ob die Knochen in seinem Bein je wieder richtig zusammenwachsen würden. _

_Ich weiß nicht, was sie dir erzählt, wenn sie dir ihre Narbe gezeigt hat, die stammt von einem Fahrradunfall als wir neun waren._

_Was Jane und Charlie betrifft... Ich mag deine Schwester und ich bin ehrlich glücklich für Charlie. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich hab ihn nie so sehr strahlen sehen, wie an dem Tag, als sie erfuhren, dass sie ein Kind bekommen würden._

_Was die Gerüchte betrifft, es war Caroline, die sie in die Welt setzte. _

_Ich erfuhr es kurz nachdem wir in London ankamen, sie dachte irgendwie, ich wäre stolz auf sie und auf das, was sie der Presse erzählt hat._

_Alles, was ich seitdem getan habe, zielte darauf ab, den Skandal so klein wie möglich zu halten, doch selbst mit Bestechung kommt man nur so weit und Gerüchte lecken immer irgendwie._

_Ich hab Charlie nichts erzählt, weil ich ihn nicht verletzten wollte, Caroline ist trotz allem seine Schwester, wie auch immer unwürdig sie dieses Titels ist. _

Er hatte schlucken müssen bei diesen Zeilen und alles woran er denken konnte, war, dass er sie überhaupt nicht kannte.

Er roch sie immer noch in seinem Kissen, spürte immer noch ihren Puls unter der weißen Haut rasen...

Er kannte sie nicht und alles, was er sagen wollte, war, dass es ihm leid tat, doch selbst in der Hinsicht war sie ihm zuvor gekommen.

_Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deinen Aufenthalt hier unangenehm oder seltsam gemacht habe, London ist eine wunderschöne Stadt und ich hoffe, du genießt deine letzten Tage hier._

_Ich reise in diesem Moment ab, wir werden uns wahrscheinlich auf Janes und Charlies Hochzeit sehen, um ihretwillen... lass es uns einfach vergessen..._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Darcy Fitzwilliam_

* * *

Nachdem sie den Brief abgegeben hatte, war sie ruhelos. Sie lief die Straßen entlang, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie eigentlich hinwollte, doch sie sah nicht viel mehr, als Menschen und Straßennamen und das erste Mal, das sie stehen blieb, war vor einem Frisörsalon, der in leuchtenden Neonfarben Werbung für sich machte.

Sie traf ihren Entschluss in dem Moment, als sie auf dem pinken Lederstuhl Platz nahm und der kaugummikauende Frisör mit dem Irokesenschnitt zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sie ihm die Farbe nannte.

Sie redete sich ein, dass sie ihre Wahl getroffen hatte, weil es ihre Lieblingsfarbe, weil es die Farbe des Meeres war und nicht weil Blau Eli Bennets Augenfarbe war.

Der Flug von London verging in einem Flügelschlag. Noch in einem Moment war sie am regnerischen Londoner Flughafen Heathrow und im nächsten Moment stand sie unter der gleißenden italienischen Sonne.

Sie fühlte sich taub, als hätten seine Worte sie innerlich ausgehöhlt. Er hasste sie, selbst diese Worte hatten keine Bedeutung mehr.

Sie nahm ein Taxi vom Flughafen, verlor sich in dem dichten Gedränge der Stadt, dem Pulsieren und der Hitze. Ihre Haarfarbe erregte einige Aufmerksamkeit, doch das war ihr egal.

Sie hatte gerade das Stadthaus der Darcys erreicht, lief über die kühlen Marmorböden, begriff immer noch nicht, dass sie wirklich hier war, als ein lauter Aufschrei ertönte, ein „Darcy!" und dann wurde sie beinahe umgeworfen von einer starken, bärenartigen Umarmung.

„George", wisperte sie und biss das Brennen in ihrer Kehle zurück.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!", rief ihr Bruder aus und wirbelte sie im Kreis umher, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und sie lachen musste. „Ich mag übrigens deine Haarfarbe!"

„Ich auch", flüsterte sie, als sie stillstanden und sie vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter, atmete den altbekannten Geruch nach Zuhause ein, nach Familie und Zugehörigkeit und sie musste sich dazu zwingen nicht zu weinen.

Sie war hier, sie war zu Hause.

* * *

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Er kam nach Hause, müde und mit seinem Kopf noch immer in London. Jane war die Erste, die es merkte, doch er winkte ihre besorgten Nachfragen mit einem schwachen Grinsen ab. Die nächsten waren Luke und Coleen, sein Vater und schließlich sogar seine Mutter, die fragten, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

Das war es nicht, doch selbst das stundenlange Umherirren am Strand brachte ihm keine Klarheit. Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass es sich anfühlte, als habe er in London irgendetwas verloren, als hätte er irgendwo zwischen Mayfair und Bloomsbury einen Teil von sich selber zurückgelassen und dafür bloß die Erinnerung an ihr Parfüm und ihre Haut unter seinen Händen mitgenommen?

Er versuchte zu fotografieren, versuchte das, was er fühlte, das, was da und nicht da war, irgendwie in ein Bild zu fassen, doch alles woran er denken konnte, war das Wort „ertrinken" und wie es so verdammt gut seinen Zustand zusammenfasste.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?" Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Pemberley. Darcy saß am Steuer des alten Camaro, George auf dem Beifahrersitz, ein alter Rocksong spielte im Radio und George summt leise mit.

„Was soll passiert sein?" Sie starrte auf die sich vor ihnen windende Straße, der Kontrast von Asphalt und dem Grün am Wegrand, das Flimmern am Horizont, das ihre Augen zum Blinzeln brachte.

Er seufzte. „Darcy, ich weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, okay? Du bist seltsam, seitdem du aus London gekommen bist, ganz zu schweigen von deiner Haarfarbe.. Ist bei Tante Cathy irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie, dankbar für die riesige Sonnenbrille auf ihrer Nase. „Nein, es ist nichts passiert."

Das Lied schwoll an, die kratzige des Sängers hallte in ihren Ohren, sie war wieder gut darin ihr Herz unter Kontrolle zu halten und das war auch gut so.

„Sag dem Typen, ich bring ihn um, wenn er dir nochmal wehtut, okay?" George ließ ein Grinsen aufblitzen, doch der Blick seiner Augen war ernst.

Sie lächelte, kurz, flüchtig, dachte, dass er Eli Bennet wahrscheinlich mögen würde, sollte er ihn treffen.

Aber für den Moment war sie damit zufrieden, wenn er ihn bloß kastrieren würde.

* * *

Ed und Maddie, zwei seiner Freunde vom College, waren die Ersten, die ihn aus seiner „Phase", wie seine Mutter es nannte, wieder herausholten.

„Wir fahren nach Italien", erklärte Maddie ihm eines Nachmittages, als sie draußen auf seiner Veranda saßen, Ed war hinten im Haus, suchte nach einer bestimmten Art von Filmrollen, die Eli in seinem Kühlschrank gelagert hatte.

„Das hört sich gut an", war das Einzige, was Eli sagte, während er auf das Meer starrte, eine Angewohnheit, die er erst in der letzten Zeit entwickelt hatte.

„Und du kommst mit."

„Was?", rief er aus, die erste wirkliche Reaktion von ihm an diesem Tag.

„Du kommst mit Eli, mir reicht diese melancholische Depression, an der du momentan anscheinend leidest und es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach mit euch nach Italien fahren!"

„Und ob du kannst", schaltete sich da Ed ein und hievte Elis schweren Überseekoffer nach draußen auf die Veranda. „Das Ticket ist gebucht, du hast hier keine Verpflichtungen und Italien ruft, also beweg deinen Arsch!"

„Ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle!", brachte Eli heraus und starrte ungläubig von dem Koffer, zu Ed und dann zu Maddie, die eifrig nickte.

„Nein, aber das tut nichts zur Sache, du kommst mit uns mit."

Und so war er mitgekommen, als eine Art Anhängsel von Ed und Maddie, die ihn auch mitschleppten, als sie einen ihrer Freunde auf seinem Anwesen besuchten.

* * *

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn hier, von allen Orten auf der Welt, wiedersehen würde.

Es war ein heißer Tag, die Temperaturen waren schon am Morgen nahe der 30 Grad Marke und während George im Schatten seiner Werkstatt an einer seiner Skulpturen arbeitete, bis seine Besucher kamen, beschloss sie schwimmen zu gehen.

Die Wochen in Italien hatten ihr gutgetan und sie hatte so etwas wie ein Polster um ihr Herz errichtet, doch es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an Eli dachte und die Art, wie er ihren gesamten Körper usurpiert hatte und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie dachte den Verstand verloren zu haben, als sie ihn am Fuße des Hügels unterhalb des Pooles entdeckte.

* * *

Er dachte er wäre gestorben und in irgendsoeinem Mix aus Himmel und Hölle wieder aufgewacht.

Sie stand am Rand des Pools, ein weißes Sommerkleid über ihrem Badeanzug, barfuß und mit nassen, blauen Haaren, die ihr über die Schulter fielen.

Die Luft um sie herum schien zu flimmern und er war sich sicher, dass er, wenn er nicht im Jenseits war, zumindest halluzinieren musste.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, er sah sie an, wartend, fragend und dann rannte sie.

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war, als ihre Beine die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernahm und den Impulsen des limbischen Systems folgten.

Man sagte, man solle sich mit Halluzinationen auseinandersetzten, wenn sie einem erscheinen, dass man sie annehmen und akzeptieren muss, damit sie weggehen, aber sie hatte noch nie viel von solchen Aussagen gehalten und manchmal war Wegrennen die einfachere Alternative.

Als sie mit keuchendem Atem in Georges Werkstatt ankam, war er nicht alleine. Eine Frau und ein Mann, die George offenbar zu kennen schien, standen neben ihm und diskutierten über das Material der Steine, die George am Vortag in der Nachbarstadt gekauft hatte. Sie blieb stehen, versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, als sie die fremde Frau reden hörte.

„Wo bleibt denn bloß, Eli?" Der Mann neben ihr lachte.

„Er wollte sich die Bäume unten beim Pool ansehen, du weißt, wie er ist, wenn er ein Objekt gefunden hat."

„Oh ja", sie lachte, „zum Glück hat er überhaupt wieder angefangen zu fotografieren, diese Melancholie-Nummer hat schon viel zu lange gedauert."

George stimmte in das Lachen ein, während Darcys Herz immer schneller schlug. „Wenn er unten am Pool ist, dann hat meine Schwester ihn bestimmt gefunden, also macht euch keine Sorgen."

„Nein, Eli ist ein großer Junge..." Sie lachten, während Darcy sich von der Werkstatt entfernte, zurück zum Pool, um nachzusehen, ob die Erscheinung, die sie sich als Halluzination eingeredet hatte tatsächlich keine war.

Doch als sie zurückkam, war er schon fort.

* * *

Sie drehte sich um, dasselbe ernüchternde Gefühl, wie damals in London, nur um ihm dann gegenüber zu stehen.

„Hi", brachte er hinaus, starrte sie an, ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt, die Blässe nicht mehr so kalt.

„Hi", sagte sie und versuchte ein zögerliches Lächeln, während beide sich bloß anstarrten.

„Deine Haare sind blau", sagte er nach einer Weile, die fremde Farbe in Augenschein nehmend. Es passte zu ihr, die blauen Haare und die dunklen Augen ließen sie aussehen, wie eine Meerjungfrau.

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, war ein wenig misstrauisch, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht bloß verarschte und er wollte seinen Kopf gegen den Baum dort vorne hämmern, weil er so ein Idiot gewesen war.

Doch dann leuchtete etwas in dem Schwarz auf und sie lächelte, dasselbe Lächeln, das ihn all die Wochen so verfolgt hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie dann. „Ich mag die Farbe."

* * *

Darcy lud sie ein zum Essen zu bleiben, ihn und Maddie und Ed und sie akzeptierten, ein wenig zögernd auf Seiten Elis.

Das Essen verlief gut, George musterte ihn zwar misstrauisch, aber nach ein paar Gesprächen über verschiedene Bearbeitungstechniken von Marmor und der Möglichkeit Figuren aus Beton zu gießen, war er offen und freundlich und Darcy lachte mit ihm über ein paar der Sachen, die Maddie und Ed von ihrer Europatour erzählten.

Die Beziehung der Fitzwilliam Geschwister faszinierte Elijah. Physisch hatten sie wenig Ähnlichkeiten, bis auf die dunklen Augen und die gleiche Form der Nase; während Darcy blass und zierlich war, war ihr Bruder mit seinen dunklen Haaren und der deutlich dunkleren Haut praktisch ihr Negativ und ihn überraschte, wie eng sie miteinander verbunden waren. Er hatte Darcy selten so offen lachen sehen und sie schien zu strahlen, wenn ihr Bruder einen seiner Witze riss.

Sie sah ihn an, manchmal... zwischendurch und er wusste nicht, ob das bedeutete, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte, oder ob sie darüber hinweg war und er wusste nicht, was _er_ wollte.

Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.

* * *

Sie sahen sich jeden Tag.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie in der geliehenen Klapperkiste vom Hotel hinüber nach Pemberley und während Maddie und Ed den Tag damit verbrachten mit George an seinem neuesten Projekt zu arbeiten, blieb Darcy und Eli nicht viel anderes über, als ihre Zeit miteinander zu verbringen – nicht das es ihnen viel ausgemacht hätte.

Sie fuhren in ihrem Camaro durch die Berge, zur Küste und auf verschiedene Märkte der umliegenden Orte, sie zeigte ihm die halb vergessenen Ruinen und er machte Fotos von ihr, wie sie in einem ihrer Sommerkleider auf der Motorhaube des Autos stand und den Kopf in die Sonne reckte.

Doch an einem dieser Tage war sie nicht da.

Als sie am Morgen kamen und er nach ihr fragte, nannte ein wortkarger George ihm bloß einen Namen und eine Richtung – Eli war auf dem Weg noch bevor die Tür zur Werkstatt hinter Ed und Maddie zugefallen war.

Er fuhr lange. Die schmalen gewundenen Straßen durch die Berge zogen sich endlos vor ihm hin und die flimmernde Hitze tat ihr übriges.

Als er schließlich vor der Sandsteinmauer hielt und den Motor ausstellte, war alles bis auf das Quietschen des schmiedeisernen Tores still.

Er sah sie, von der erhöhten Position der Steinstufen aus. Sie trug schwarz, ein flatterndes Seidenkleid, wie Rabenflügel im Wind und er begriff mit einem Mal, was für ein Tag heute war.

Er hörte nichts, während er ihr zusah und der heiße Wind über den Friedhof wehte, der helle Sandstein schien zu glühen unter der Sonne.

Sie stand vor einem der Grabsteine, die Schultern eine starre Wand zwischen sich und der Welt und ihre Haare flackerten wie eine blaue Flamme um ihren Kopf.

Er trat näher. _Dum spiro spero... _Die Worte auf dem Grabstein.

Sie musste seine Schritte im Sand gehört haben, doch sie bewegte noch nicht einmal den Kopf in seine Richtung, ihre Hände waren Fäuste in den Falten ihres Kleides.

Er überbrückte die letzten Meter, konnte sie riechen, dachte an diese verdammte Melodie in seinem Kopf und begriff in diesem Moment, von was sie sang.

* * *

Sie spürte seine Wärme in ihrem Rücken und dann die Arme, die sie umschlangen. Er hielt sie eng gegen seine Brust gedrückt und sie sagte kein Wort, als sein Geruch sie einhüllte und sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag atmen konnte.

* * *

Er hielt sie fest. Sie fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen, sie war Haut und Knochen und Muskeln und er konnte ihre Narben unter dem Stoff ihres Kleides fühlen.

Sie legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, ihre Haare kitzelten in seinem Nacken und er hörte sie einatmen, doch sie weinte nicht.

„Ich hatte eine Schwester", sagte er dann nach einer Weile. „Ihr Name war Mary."

Sie sog diese Details auf, diese Fragmente, die Art, wie sein Stimme an ihrem Ohr kratzte.

„Sie war jünger als Jane und ich, ein Jahr, oder zwei..." Er holte tief Luft. „Als ich sieben war, sind meine Eltern mit Mary und mir ins Kino gefahren, Jane übernachtete bei einer Freundin und Lydia und Kitty waren noch nicht geboren... Es regnete damals, aber mein Vater war ein guter Fahrer und wir fühlten uns im Inneren des Autos sicher. Ich weiß noch, dass Mary und ich auf dem Rücksitz Autoquartett spielten, sie war viel zu klein, um die Regeln zu verstehen, also erfanden wir einfach welche..." Sie hörte ihn lachen gegen ihr Ohr und das Geräusch sendet eine Gänsehaut über ihre Körper.

„Dad bog um eine Kurve und als er die Kreuzung überqueren wollte, fuhr plötzlich von der Seite ein Pick-Up in unser Auto." Er hielt inne. „Er traf Mary und sie war sofort tot."

Er hörte, wie sie scharf einatmete, doch sie sagte nichts und er war dankbar dafür.

„Der Fahrer war betrunken und hat die Ampelzeichen übersehen. Wir anderen haben überlebt, aber naja, die Dinge waren danach nie mehr wie vorher und Mary war tot."

Sie lehnte sich enger an ihn, versuchte ihr Mitleid auszudrücken ohne es auszusprechen und er verstand die Botschaft.

„Es ist okay traurig zu sein, Darcy", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Es ist in Ordnung wütend darüber zu sein, dass sie nicht mehr da sind."

* * *

Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass sie froh war, ihn hier zu haben, sagte ihm nicht, dass sie atmen konnte, wenn er sie festhielt. Sie lehnte sich so nahe wie möglich an ihn, denn wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie sich wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke vormachen, dass er genauso fühlte, wie sie.

* * *

Der Anruf seiner völlig hysterischen Schwester am nächsten Tag unterbrach die seltsame Harmonie, in der sie sich beide befanden.

„Lydia! Lydia, was ist passiert?"

Er bekam nur unzusammenhängend mit, was passiert war, irgendetwas darüber, wie sie und Willa sich angefreundet hatten und wie sie Lydia dazu überredet hatte einen Roadtrip zu starten, um den Leuten zu entkommen, denen sie erneut ein kleines Vermögen schuldete.

„Sie sind hinter mir her", schluchzte Lydia, während er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Und Willa ist schon seit Stunden nicht wiedergekommen!"

Darcy stand neben ihm, als er den Anruf entgegennahm und der Blick ihrer Augen war fest und entschlossen.

„Du musst zu deiner Schwester", war alles, was sie sagte, er nickte und drei Stunden später saß er im Flugzeug auf dem Rückweg nach Meryton.

* * *

Zwei Tage danach tauchte Lydia wieder auf, verstört und tränenüberströmt, aber lebendig und unversehrt. Mama Bennet zog sie zugleich in eine erdrückende Umarmung und ließ ihren eigenen Tränen freien Lauf, während Mr Bennet erleichtert, aber auch überrascht fragte, wie sie es geschafft hatte ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Lydia musste nichts sagen, Eli wusste es noch bevor sie den Namen „Darcy" über die Lippen brachte und dann müde in ihr Zimmer stolperte.

Er wollte sie anrufen, ihr danken für das, was sie getan hatte, doch genau in diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon. Es war Jane.

Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt.

* * *

Sie erfuhr von der Geburt des kleinen Teddy Bingley übers Telefon. Ein völlig überwältigter Charlie rief sie mitten in der Nacht (in Kalifornien war es erst acht Uhr abends) an und verdrückte fast ein paar Tränen, während er ihr von der Geburt erzählte und dass Theodore schon ein paar Streifen roter Haare auf dem Kopf hatte.

Sie beglückwünschte ihn und wollte wieder ins Bett gehen, die Sache mit ihm und Willa und Lydia hatte sie zermürbt und müde gemacht, als Charlie erwähnte, dass Eli nach ihr gefragt hatte.

Sie buchte ihr Ticket noch in dieser Nacht.

* * *

Er sah sie in dem Moment, in dem sie das Foyer des Krankenhauses betrat.

Sie trug Jeans und T-Shirt, ihre Haare waren ein einziges Chaos und sie war ungeschminkt.

Er stand auf der Treppe, ein Pappbecher Kaffee in der Hand, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen von der durchwachten Nacht.

„Hi", sagte er, als sie näher kam und suchte ihr Gesicht auf irgendwelche Zeichen ab. Sie lächelte und er merkte wie sich auch seine Gesichtszüge unwillkürlich verzogen.

„Hi."

Sie starrten einander an, nervös und zittrig und sie konnte ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen schlagen hören.

„Ich wollte dir dafür danken.. für das, was du für Lydia getan hast..." Die Worte waren heraus, noch bevor er Zeit hatte genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Sie lächelte, ein wenig traurig. „Das war das Mindeste, das ich tun konnte."

„Trotzdem..." Sie sah ihn, der Bartschatten um sein Kinn, die blauen Augen, die sie so intensiv musterten und auf einmal war es ganz leicht.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lehnte sich vor, der Becher mit dem Kaffee zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Lippen.

Sie hörte, wie er einatmete, kurz und scharf, ein Prickeln rann ihren Nacken hinunter und dann war der Becher nicht mehr zwischen ihnen und er erwiderte den Kuss mit soviel Intensität, dass ihre Knie nachgaben und sie sich an ihm festhalten musste, um nicht umzukippen.

Sie spürte das leise Lachen gegen ihre Haut vibrieren und sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, als sie die Hand über seine Brust legte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, zaghaft, vorsichtig. Er zog sie näher, flüsterte es gegen ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Darcy Fitzwiliam."

* * *

Drei Monate später feierten Jane und Charlie ihre Hochzeit.

Die Zeremonie war ergreifend, Mrs Bennet war am Heulen, Mr Bennet übergab seine Tochter einem strahlenden Charlie, während der kleine Teddy auf dem Arm seiner Großmutter Platz gefunden hatte und von dort das Geschehen verfolgte.

Lydia und Kitty funktionierten als Brautjungfern, während Eli und Darcy den Part der Trauzeugen übernahmen.

Der Priester sprach ein paar Worte über die Natur der Liebe und den Wert der Ehe und dann war es so weit, die Schwüre wurden gebracht, der kleine Teddy ließ ein Gurgel und Quietschen hören und die Ringe wurden getauscht.

Und es dauerte nicht lange nach der allseits beliebten Tortenzeremonie, da waren beide Trauzeugen nicht mehr zu finden, es sei denn man sah hinter der großen Palme im Foyer nach, wo ein Schimmer von Pink und Blau das Paar verrieten.

Darcy stand gegen die Wand gepresst, ihre blauen Haare bissen sich hervorragend mit dem Pink des Kleides, auf dem Jane bestanden hatte, während ein Eli Bennet in Anzug und Krawatte und schwarzen DocMartens mit ein paar Strähnen ihrer Haare spielte.

Er roch nach Salz und Meer und es war perfekt.

Sie war zu Hause.

**A/N: So yeah, that's it... Wie gesagt, diese Geschichte ist seltsam, ich hatte diese Bilder von Darcy und Eli im Kopf und die Idee von ihren blauen Haaren... irgendwo hatten diese Bilder ursprünglich so etwas wie Bedeutung gehabt und ich hab versucht das irgendwie zu transportieren, aber je öfter ich die Sätze lese, desto trivialer und nichtssagender kommt es mir vor, als würden diese Wörter sich in sich selbst verlieren... wie auch immer, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... ich bin mir irgendwie noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob ich Eli Bennet überhaupt mag... warum ist das so, dass Mädchen sich manchmal wie die größeren Idioten aufführen können (und ich meine Elizabeth ist ZIEMLICH harsch mit dem lieben Darcy) und wenn Jungs das machen sind sie irgendwie Arschlöcher? hmmm (verzieht Gesicht zu nachdenklicher Miene), naja, sagt mir, wie es euch gefällt und vielleicht habt ihr eine Idee dazu... :) **


End file.
